Mauvais rêve
by minimoi04
Summary: Le docteur Hunt est pris de violentes douleurs au milieu d'une consultation, la douleur est t'elle qu'il est au bord de l'évanouissement, le pire et a prévoir ... Il ne reste plus qu'a prier que ce soit un mauvais rêve ! #termesmedicaux
1. les motards

**Coucou tout le monde ! Pour ce qui me suive sur Together we can ne vous inquiété pas je ne la laisse pas tomber j'ai juste besoin d'un plus de temps pour trouver une suite qui me convient ! Donc revenons à notre histoire, hier soir j'avais très envie de lire une fiction ou le docteur Hunt serai "en mauvaise position" et impossible de trouver ! Dessus je me suis donc lancer dans cette nouvelle fiction ! En espèrent que cela vous plaise ! Je m'excuse dès à présent pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ma correctrice n'est pas la en ce moment et je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre son retour ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>« -Owen ! Owen !<p>

-Hein ?!

-Ça va ?

-Oui ! Très !

-Il y a deux ambulances qui arrivent, accident de motos !

-Et alors ?

-Je te prévins c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il faut que tu te calme en plus tu es tout pale ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui ! Bon je vais me préparer ! »

En réalité ça n'allai pas Teddy le connaissait vraiment bien ! Cela faisait 1 semaine que Owen était pris de douleur dans le creux des reins et malgré les antidouleurs rien n'y faisait une douleur oppressent le plier en deux tout au long de la journée et parfois l'empêcher même de dormir ! Mais il était un soldat et un soldat ne s'arrête pas au milieu du champ de bataille !

« -Ils sont la ! C'est parti

-Femme 28 ans, elle a était éjecter, suspicion trauma crânien avec perte de connaissance, sat à 98 rythme sinusale.

-Au box 1, et biper Shepherd

-Homme 31 ans c'est littéralement incruster dans le rochet multiple fractures et hématomes, important saignement au niveau de l'abdomen, conscient sat à 90 on a ventilé mais ça n'a rien changé !

- Grey la femme est pour vous, je reste avec lui, biper Tores et Bailey ! » Hunt était passé en mode machine de guerre, il enchaîner les ordres tout en rentrent dans le box 2.

« -On le met sous scop je veux deux poche de sang, ou est Altman ! Il est en train de se vider !

-Je suis là !

-Homme 31 ans hémorragie contrôler au niveau de l'abdomen mais le rythme reste irrégulier, ça doit continuer à saigner quelque part je veux votre avis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

-Multiples fractures à toi de …. » Le douleur était insupportable, elle lui coupa le souffle, recroqueviller sur lui-même Owen tenta de la contrôler en prenant des grandes respirations, l'agitation était tel que personne ne sans rendit conte.

« -Mince ça recommence a saigner ! Dr Hunt ?! Dr Hunt !?»

La douleur était insupportable, tout aller si vite dans sa tête, patient, l'arrêt cardiaque, cette douleur…

« -Dr Hunt !? Compresse ! Appuyer plus que ça ! ! Dr Hunt répondez moi ?! Plus vite ! » Elle pouvait voir la douleur ce dessinait sur le visage de son confrère, une douleur indescriptible la prenait au tripes elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça !

« -Il faut l'aider !

-CA... Ça va aller Dr Bailey ...

-Non ça ne va pas aller ! Vous êtes part terre plier en deux ça ne va pas aller puisque ça ne va déjà pas ! Rythme sinusale on a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ! Il va falloir opérer, biper le Dr webber, Dr Torres je vous le laisse ! Dr Hunt regardez de moi ! »

Il la regarda au plus profond d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la douleur comme si c'était la sienne, elle pouvait ressentir la terreur qui la prenait comme elle avait pris le Dr Hunt.

« -Ou avez-vous mal ? Venez levez-vous !

-Je… Je ne peux pas !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai trop mal !

-Euh ... Ok ! Lexi allé me chercher un brancard !

-Tout de suite docteur ! »

Il était en face d'elle si faible et dans une douleur telle qu'il avait baissée les bras … Il se passait quelque chose de grave !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce petit début ? Laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qui vous plais ou pas ! Comme ça on peut ajuster ;) à très vite !<strong>


	2. L'urgence

**MERCI ! Au nouveau followers ça fait super plaisir ! Bon j'arrête de remercier « my love » parce que toi tu es toujours là! Chapitre deux !**

* * *

><p>«-Docteur le brancard !<p>

-Merci ! Il faut le sortir de là au plus vite ! Il est au milieu de la salle … Aller me chercher yang ! Maintenant !

-Euh… ok

-Dr Torres je peux vous empreinte le docteur Karev un instant ?

-Oui mais vite il faut qu'on file au bloc ! C'est bon de votre cote pour le patient et pour le Dr Hunt ?

-Le patient et stable et je ne sais pas … Karev aide moi à le mettre sur le brancard.1, 2, 3 ! »

Une crispation de douleur ce dessina sur le visage du Dr Hunt…

« -Owen ? Owen ?

-Mmm…

-Je sais que tu as mal mais il faut que vous vous concentrez, ou ce situe la douleur ?

-Au niveau du rein gauche !

-Bon exit l'appendicite ! On fil au scanner !

-Dr Bailey ! Il faut que nous partions au bloc !

-Aller y sans moi ! Bipper le Dr Weber !

-Dr Bailey je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant !

-Bien sur Dr Altman.

En quelques minutes le box 2 ca vida complètement, Dr Torres et Altman quittèrent la salle pour le bloc au pas de course, alors que le Dr Bailey accompagnée de Lexie et Yang ce dirigeaient vers le scan avec un Dr Hunt en grande souffrance.

* * *

><p>-Dr Hunt je sais que vous avez mal et que votre position est loin d'être confortable pour vous mais il faut que vous arrêtez de bouger ! »<p>

Les minutes passaient et on pouvait sentir une tension de plus en plus oppressante monter dans la pièce ….

* * *

><p>« -Désoler du retard j'étais au bloc sur une ablation de la rate. Dr Altman vous pouvez me donner des informations sur la situation ?<p>

-Accident de moto, il s'est fossilisé dans le rochet qui à arrêter ca course. Son rythme est irrégulier il saigne des quelque part mais ce n'est pas de mon coté ! Pour ma part perforation du poumon réparer.

-Dr Torres ?

-Multiples fractures j'en est pour des heures !

-Bien je m'y mets, Dr Altman si vous avez fini je réquisitionne votre interne !

-Avery tu es avec le Dr Weber, si on a besoin de moi je vais voir comment va le docteur Hunt !

-Quel est le probleme avec le docteur Hunt ?!

-Euh…

-Dr Altman !

-Il a était pris de violents douleurs il est avec le Dr Bailey pour un scan !

-Filez ! Et tennez nous au courant ! Bistouri !

* * *

><p>-Dr Bailey ! » Le Dr Altman accourait dans le couloir « Comment va-t-il ?<p>

-Je ne sais pas… Je veux un deuxième avis… Je …

-Dr Bailey !

-Je… Il est dans la chambre 115 !

-… Prenez vite ce deuxième avis ! »

* * *

><p>Il était tard le soleil c'était déjà couchait, la chambre était faiblement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, il était là profondément endormi, branché a une perfusion de glucose et a d'antidouleurs et emmitoufler dans une grosse couverture.<p>

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour retourner 5 ans en arrière, sous une tente de l'armée. La chaleur était alors écrasante mais Owen claquer des dents, tant sa fièvre était importante, c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu si faible et qu'il c'était laisser aider.

La dernière fois il avait eu une infection généraliser … Espérons que ce ne sera pas aussi grave !

* * *

><p>-Dr Weber je peux vous parler ?<p>

-Bine sur ! Des nouvelles du Dr Hunt ?

-Justement c'est pour cela que je veux vous parler ! Je voudrais votre avis !

-Donner moi ses scan !

-Je voulais être bien sur avant d'aller lui parler …. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce ...

« -Je vais venir avec vous … Pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Teddy était endormi sur le siège se trouvant à proximité du lit d'Owen. Leur mains était entre croisaient et une sensation de sureté ce dégager de leur deux corps…

Dès que le Dr Weber posa le dossier sur la table Teddy se réveilla en sursaut réveillant avec elle Owen.

Elle comprit ! A la seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux et où elle les vus elle comprit….

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je vous laisse avec un grand suspense … Laissez de reviews ! Bisous <strong>


	3. Fin du suspense

Coucou ! Je profite de mes rares moment de wifi pour poster une petite suite écrite entre deux marches dans un coin paumer des Alpes !

* * *

><p>Le bloc est un lieu extraordinaire ou toutes les émotions ceux retrouvent, la peur et l'angoisse des patients, l'excitation et le stress du chirurgien.<p>

Chaque patient et un nouveau mystère, pour certain chirurgien le patient est une personne malade dont tu peux sauver ou améliorer la vie, pour d'autre juste un cas médicale une énigme de plus à résoudre, mais pour tous c'est une passion qui prend aux tripes, qui prend tout notre temps, toute notre tête.

Sauf que tout change quand c'est un ami qui se trouve sur la table.

Le docteur Weber et le docteur Bailey était en train de ce préparer lorsque le docteur Altman fit irruption dans le bloc en tenu de chirurgien

« -Docteur Altman je peux vous aider ?

-Je souhaite rester avec lui !

-Docteur, l'opération s'annonce stressante je ne veux pas que vous restiez dans ce bloc

-De plus je suis sûr que vous avez d'autre vie à sauver !

-Dr Bailey je promets de me faire toute petite, Dr Weber il est mon meilleur ami je ne peux pas …

-Dr Altman quitter ce bloc ! »

C'est ainsi que le Dr Bailey et le Dr Weber ce sont retrouver seul dans un bloc bizarrement plus froid que d'habitude.

C'est les mains tremblantes que Bailey fit la première incision

« - Bistouri électrique, écarteur »

La pression ce faisait sentir !

« Docteur Weber il y a un problème !

-Qu'elle type de problème ?

-La tumeur à engober le moitié du rein et est totalement innerver on doit changer de plan…

- Le docteur Owen a-t-il était mis au courant de cette possibilité ?

- Non les scans ne montrer pas une tel tumeur !

-Avons-nous un autre choix ?

- Je ne pense pas ! »

* * *

><p>Teddy pouvais décrire la totalité de le chambre tellement elle en avait fait le tour ! L'opération devais prendre 3 petite heures, mais cela faisais déjà 5 heures qu'elle en faisait le tour, elle aller s'assoupir lorsque Bailey arriva dans la chambre.<p>

« -Teddy ?

-Oui ?

-Il va bien !

-Ouf ….

-Mais ça ne s'est pas passer comme prévu ! »

Comme si elle voulut laisser durer le suspense, elle ce déplaça lentement vers le lit vide et si assis délicatement.

« Notre choix de départ étais de retirer la tumeur, les cliches étaient favorables, mais après l'ouverture nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une tumeur complètement infiltrée nous avons tout d'abord tenter de la retirer en préservant le plus possible le rein, mais cela a déclencher une hémorragie que nous avons eu du mal à contrôler, cela a créé un arythmie, ça saturation en oxygène et descendu à 95 … Après avoir contrôler l'hémorragie et l'avoir ventiler manuellement, nous avons choisi de retirer tous le rein malgré la faiblesse de l'autre . Il est actuellement en salle de réveille sous dialyse, et nous sommes incapable de vous prédire l'avenir. »

Ce moment rare ou le trop plein de nouvelle nous empêche de réagir venait tomber sur les épaules du Dr Altman … Alors Teddy resta là, à regarder ses pieds en tentant de tout remettre dans l'ordre, mais elle savait déjà que les prochaines semaines aller êtres longues .

* * *

><p>Alors ?! A bientôt !<p> 


	4. Une suite a chaque histoire

**Dessus de n'avoir aucun message j'envisager de faire ce texte le dernier puis deux gentils reviews mon remonter le morale donc suivant les retours il y aura une suite ou pas … Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>-Soldat Altman, vous êtes une toute petite chose, vous n'êtes rien sur cette base ! Et si vous ne bougez pas votre petit cul je vais vous aider mais ce ne va pas vous plaire !<p>

-Bien Major!

-1, 2, 1, 2, soldat Altman je crois que vous ne m'avait pas bien compris ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un doc que vous pouvez vous permettre de trainez du pied !

-Major ! Le soldat Altman est blesse !

-Soldat Hunt je ne crois pas vous avoir sonné ! Alors vous fermer votre gueule et vous courrez !

-Major elle est blessée au genou !

-Soldat Hunt, à mes pieds maintenant !

-Bien Major !

-Vous n'avez pas compris soldat ! Votre tête à mes pieds ! Pompes ! Maintenant ! 1,2,3,4….30,31,32,33,34….50,51,52… Vous faiblissez soldat ! 65,66,67…98,99,100 ! Debout ! Vous avez autre chose à dire ?

-Le soldat Altman est blessée la faire courir ne fera que perdurer sa blessure !

-Soldat je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ! Vous êtes une merde dans l'échelle social ! Vous n'avez pas à répondre et encore moins à soumettre une hypothèse ! Avez-vous compris ?

-Owen c'est bon ce va aller !

-Non ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que vos supérieurs vous on maltraité que vous devez faire pareil avec nous !

-A genou ! A genou ! Soldat !

Owen s'exécuta sans un mot

-Les mains derrière la tête ! Plus vite que ça !

Owen se mis dans la position demander tout en se rendant compte que ce n'etait pas du tout stable !

-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas soldat c'est que vous n'êtes rien et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes protéger parce que les médecins ne doivent pas autant transpirer que les autres que je ne vais pas être aussi sévère avec vous que aves les autres, et je comprendrais encore moins que vous me manquiez de respect ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

-Je vous respecterai le jour où vous nous respecterai !

Le majeur Kyle commençait avoir les mains qui tremblent tellement la colère lui montait !

-Je vais vous montrer ce que sais qu'être otage !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ne bougeai pas ! SOLDATS ! Rompez tous dans vos départements ! MAINTENANT !

Une fois tous les soldats éloignaient du terrain d'entrainement, le major sortit des menottes de sa poche et les plaça sur les poignets du soldat Hunt, Owen tenta de se dégager mais rapidement il reconnut la forme du pistolet électrique du major dans son dos, sans dire un mot il plaça un bandana sur ses yeux …

-Soldat vous allez apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, humilier son major et encore moins devant ses camarades !

Il le releva violement et le fis ce déplacer rapidement, Owen pus entendre la porte de l'entrepôt ce fermer dans son grincement caractéristique !

La pression était insoutenable chaque pas du major résonné comme l'enfer dans l'entrepôt.

L'ironie du sort est qu'Owen adore cet entrepôt, les hélicos ? Il l'es connait par cœur, surtout le 2.2. Le mois dernier un mécanicien était absent et il avait pu passer la semaine à trifouiller dans son moteur … Que du plaisir !

Un bruit de ferraille le fis revenir à lui, il connaissait encore une fois bien ce bruit pour preuve il avait renversé les 10 cyclos en fer reposant sur l'étagère de gauche servant la maintenir l'hélico stable et a présent ne souhaiter pas savoir ce qui aller ce passer …

-Soldat vous devez savoir que l'armée n'est pas aussi pur que ce que tout le monde crois, il y a des avantages plus que moral a être sergent, c'est que en cas de conneries mes adjoints vont tout planquer, alors que vous vos amis vont vous balancer pour protéger leur place durement gagner ! Et quand vous sortirez de cette pièce et que vous irez dire à tout le monde ce qui c'est passer personne ne vous croira et vous serez viré pour mensonges et fausses accusations

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas tort, et que il allait prendre cher si il raconter quoi ce soit et … Son esprit fus coupé dans son aillant lorsqu'il sentit le premier coup de bâton sur son genou il compris tout de suite qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant …

Le bruit avait retenti comme un coup de canon, suivit d'un hurlement distinct le douleur était insupportable ...

Un second coup suivi le premier qui fut suivit par un troisième, allongé a terre Owen contait les minutes qui lui resté à vivre, si il continué à taper sur lui avec cette violence : 2 minutes si il tapé deux fois sur le crane, il mourrait par hémorragie ca serai bien ! Rapide et par perte de connaissance il ne ce rendrait conte de rien , ou alors 10 coups dans le ventre alors il mourrai d'une hémorragie de la ratte, lente et surement avec des nausées de la tachycardie, et de longue minutes à agoniser …

Dans un dernier élent de rage le major tapa un grand coup dans le dos du soldat, la douleur était inexplicable, la peur l'envahi et si il rester vivent et paralyser comme un légume ou si rester ici comme une larve et .….

-Owen !

-Sergent que faite vous ici ?!

-Rien mon capitaine je …

-Mais ?!

-Owen ! OWEN ! Ouvre les yeux !

-Mmm…

La lumière l'ébloui, le bruit de l'extérieur l'interpela, le rythme qui sonnait a ses oreilles lui semblait familier …

-Owen ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Euh….Bien et toi comment ça va ton genoux et où est le major ?

-Pardon ?

-Le capitaine a cru à ta version des faits ?

-Owen ?

-Oui ?

-C'est tu en quels années nous sommes ?

-1994 !

-Owen … Nous sommes en 2014 tu as 41 ans et tu es sérieusement toucher par un des effets secondaire de l'anesthésie la perte de notion dans le temps !

-A… Euh … Alors attend … Ton genou va bien ?

-Oui je me suis très bien remis de ma fracture de la rotule il y 20 ans !

-Bon reprenons à zéro … Je me sens un peu idiot dit-il dans un rire, nous sommes donc en … 2014 et j'ai 41 ans … ouille ça fait mal ! Dans ma tête j'avais 21 ans !

-Tu sais où tu es ?

-Euh … Oui ça me reviens je suis au Seattle Grey's hospital ! Mais pourquoi je suis sous dialyse je …

-Une tumeur dans ton rein … elle a complétement envahis l'artère rénale, il on tout enlever !

-Plus de rein, plus de tumeur ! Droit ?

-Oui !

-Métastases ?

-Non mais quelques semaines de chimio pour être sûr !

-Dialyse ?

-Réaction allergique, aide pour filtrée la cortisone !

-Je sors quand ?

-Pas tout de suite !

-Qui est au courant ?

-Tout le monde !

-Et l'autre rein ?

-Aussi fragile que il y a 20 ans quand il te l'on te l'a réparé en urgence après que le capitaine est encastrer la barre a l'intérieur !

-Et… greffe ?

-Je vais appeler le docteur Bailey !

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Si vous voulez la suite il ne tient que à vous de le faire savoir ! Merci a ce qui me suivent et me soutienne : ) et encore et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je fais des efforts ! ;)<strong>


	5. La greffe de la derniere chance

**Bonjour les lecteurs, merci pour tous vous petits mots, ça fait super plaisir je vous annonce donc que après ce chapitre il y en aura encore un autre ! Je suis remontée à bloc ! Bon comme d'habitude je suis très en retard mais comme c'est une habitude ça ne vous choque plus ! XD **

**Ah oui juste avant, alors que je discutais avec Tymara (écrivaine de fan fiction, et pour ce qui ne la connaisse pas vous devriez essayer ses fictions, moi je sus accroc) Nous tenions juste à rappeler aux personnes non inscrite sur que vous pouvez aussi laisser des reviews (qui font très plaisir aux auteurs !)**

**Bonne lecture les readers (oui mon voyage au Canada m'a laissé des marques indélébiles !** ** )**

* * *

><p>Quand on est médecin notre rapport à l'hôpital est complétement différent. Ce bâtiment froid renvoie des échos de bons moments, votre stress se transforme en adrénaline, vos plus grandes terreurs en défi, vos accidents en challenge… Je suis dans cette chambre depuis trois semaines, et j'ai cette sensation étrange de vivre au ralenti, je ne suis plus l'homme en bleu mais l'homme en chaise roulante, je ne suis plus l'homme en qui on doit faire confiance mais en qui on choisit de faire confiance parce que je suis leur égal, faible, malade, perdu, esclave de son propre corps cherchant seulement à libérer son âme !<p>

En résumé ? Je suis en pleine chimio pour enlever toute trace de ce stupide cancer, mon petit rein est foutu alors je passe mes journées à vomir branché à une dialyse …. C'est sympa il faut essayer une fois dans sa vie !

-Teddy ? Teddy !

-Aww ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je crois que je vais vomir mais … ça va. _Elle avait un visage fatigué, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle passe toute ses journées entre l'hôpital et mon chevet …mais même comme ça son sourire illuminait ma journée ! _

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas vomir ça fais plus deux semaines que tu n'as pas mangé solide !

A oui ! J'avais oublié en plus de l'humiliation d'être le malade du service de votre collègue, je suis touché par un des pires effets secondaires de ma chimio je ne peux rien digérer du coup je vomis tout ! En grand manque de nutriments, vitamines, et même d'eau j'ai du être mis sous sonde alimentaire et je peux vous jurer que pour mon égo ce n'est pas le top !

Pdv Teddy :

Son visage était fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés, mais pourtant il me suffit d'écouter son rire pour me rendre compte qu'il n'a pas du tout changé, toujours cette même rage de vivre et cette même sensation de sureté dans ses bras !

-Bonjour Dr. Hunt ! Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? Bonjour Dr. Altman !

-Bonjour !

-Ca peut aller ! Il n'y a pas de soucis ! Jamais …

-Grand jour !

-Pardon ?

-Bonjour Dr. Hunt !

-Bonjour Dr. Bailey ! Vous avez un sourire radieux !

-C'est parce que je suis chargée de bonnes nouvelles !

-J'écoute ! Attentivement ! _Son sourire disait bien plus que tous les mots de tout l'univers et une chaleur étrange c'est alors créée dans mon ventre, mes entrailles reprenaient vie, mon cœur battait la chamade et un sourire en coin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apparaitre sur mon visage ! Une magie extraordinaire prenait place sur ma fatigue et la maladie ! _

-Je pense que le docteur Peter devrait commencer !

-Du coté cancer, pour ma part le traitement est terminé ! Bien sûr, je continuerai à vous suivre mais on pourrait presque dire que vous avez eu un bon cancer, très ciblé ! Je vous dis donc à dans un mois pour un petit contrôle mais je ne me fais pas de soucis ! Dr. Bailey ?

-Pour ma part tu es officiellement noté sur les listes pour une greffe de rein car tu es déclaré comme guéri de plus tu es le premier sur la liste ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour ! La seule condition est que tu reprennes du poids et que tu te nourrisses normalement ! Plus de sonde ! Voilà ! A plus tard repose-toi bien !

-Au revoir Marco ! Owen ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot !

-Je … Je …. Veux … Je…

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je veux un hamburger !

Elle a ri, j'ai ris et ce son, ce rythme si particulier a fait surgir du plus profond de mon être une flamme, un espoir hors norme je me sentais capable de tout … Même si je n'étais pas préparé à cette épreuve ….

* * *

><p>-Dr. Hunt vous êtes prêt ?<p>

-Et plus que ça !

-Alors on y va !

-Dr. Webber !

-Dr. Hunt, alors c'est le grand jour ?!

-Oui enfin !

-Où est le docteur Bailey ?

-A l'hôpital presbytérien, elle récupère le rein et voilà !

* * *

><p>En même temps dans un autre hôpital de l'Etat !<p>

Vous êtes qui ?

-Docteur Bailey, Hôpital Seattle Grey Mercy ouest, je viens pour un rein.

-je téléphone tout de suite au chirurgien en charge… allo, oui, pour un rein, d'accord je lui dis ! Merci. Une infirmière vient vous chercher.

-Je vous remercie !

* * *

><p>-Vivement que vous nous reveniez ! Vos coups d'éclat nous manquent !<p>

-Merci ! A très vite !

Le long couloir du bloc sentait meilleur, le froid du bloc n'était finalement pas si terrible, le regard des gens était délicat, mon sourire lui était sans limite !

* * *

><p>-Dr Bailey ?<p>

-Oui ?

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

L'hôpital ressemblait en tout point à tous les autres hôpitaux avec ses patients inquiets, ses chirurgiens en blouse bleu, ses infirmières toujours au petit soin …

-Bloc 4, les lavabos sont de ce côté !

-Je vous remercie ! Grey ? C'est la première fois que tu participes à une transplantation ?

-Non j'avais déjà accompagné le docteur Webber sur un foie.

-Bien tu pourras donc constater que la technique est très proche, sécuriser l'organe, isoler les artères principales, découper, commencer une course contre le temps !

-Bien docteur je vous suis !

-Alors allons-y !

-Bonjour docteur Bailey !

-Docteur Martin ! Comment allez-vous depuis la fac ?

-Et bien comme vous l'aviez dit le général ce n'est pas mon truc ! Je suis aujourd'hui en cardio avec le Docteur Paul de l'Hôpital Premier du nord de la Californie.

-Et bien quel changement ! Je suis très fière c'est un très bon hôpital ! Dr Grey je vous présente docteur Martin il a fait ses premières années d'internat dans notre hôpital et j'ai eu le plaisir de l'avoir comme élève !

-Le chirurgien pour les reins s'il vous plait ?

-Oui !

-Si vous voulez bien récupérer s'il vous plait.

-Merci, au revoir ! Grey appelle l'hôpital préviens-les que nous avons le rein droit.

* * *

><p>-A tout à l'heure docteur Hunt !<p>

-Bien où en sommes-nous ?

-Dr Webber ! Nous venons de recevoir l'appel du docteur Bailey elle sera d'ici 1 heure, elle vous demande de commencer à ouvrir le patient.

-Bien, je vais me nettoyer.

La première incision est toujours la plus importante, elle sera la seule marque visible d'une des plus grandes épreuves que le corps humain doive subir, elle sera le souvenir impérissable d'un combat …

-Dr Webber ! Voici le rein …

-Dr Bailey ! Bon travail, le patient est votre.

-Grey prenez cet écarteur, posez-le là.

Un chirurgien doit tous connaitre, toutes les ficelles, tous les problèmes possibles, toutes les réactions car il n'a pas le droit au doute car le doute serait une erreur, une erreur sur la vie d'un patient, d'un être humain …

* * *

><p>Lorsque que nous sommes chirurgien nous nous devons d'avoir toujours l'air fort, sûr de soi, même si nous savons très bien que le traitement ne marchera que quelques mois et que non, son fils ne va pas bien. On ne connait pas la souffrance d'un parent assis dans une salle d'attente accroché à une foi ou un grigri, priant un dieu de les protéger encore un peu, ressassant sans arrêt ce qui vient d'arriver, s'excusant presque d'être vivant.<p>

Quand Teddy eu fini sa garde qu'elle fut changée, elle s'assit dans cette salle, et commença comme toute personne « normale » à regarder le plafond se posant deux cents questions …

-Teddy …

Sortie de ses pensées elle sursauta !

-Dr. Bailey ! Dr. Webber ?

….

-Que s'est 'il passé ! Comment va-t-il ? Répondez !

* * *

><p><strong>Sadique !<strong>

**Oui je sais mais bon s'il vous plait ne me détestez pas ! 3 Moi je vous aime ! A très vite ! **

**Réponse aux messages (penser à laisser un pseudo c'est plus facile pour répondre ) ): **

**LogN : C'est un honneur d'être ta première fiction, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! **

**Et pour tous les guests encore merci pour vos messages, si ce chapitre est là c'est grâce à vous ! Mille bisous ! **


	6. Rein ou pas rein

**Coucou tous le monde ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Pour vos petits mots ! Ce fais vraiment super plaisir ! Super motivée , voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre ...!**

* * *

><p>- Le rein n'est pas viable …<p>

-Je …quoi ?

-Nous avons commencé l'opération comme d'habitude, mais une fois que nous avons « libéré » l'artère afin de relancer l'irrigation du rein il ne sait pas coloré, nous ne connaissons pas la cause … Le rein est inutilisable.

-Euh…hurmm…On a une solution ?

-On l'a déjà remis sur la liste d'attente ….

-Et on croise les doigts c'est ça ! On ne va pas aller loin comme ça !

-Dr Altman je comprends bien que ayant eu une précédente relation avec les Dr Hunt vous attendez beaucoup de nous, mais nous ne pouvons rien vous donner de plus que à n'importe quel autre patient ! Vous en êtes consciente n'est-ce pas Dr Altman ?

-Oui Dr Webber

-A présent nous allons nous réunir avec le Dr Bailey pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé et tenter de trouver la meilleur solution pour notre patient, quand à vous, votre place est près de lui en salle de réveil.

* * *

><p>-J'en ai marre !<p>

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui ce passe Owen ?

-Je bave !

-Quoi ?

-Je bave !

-Euh …

-Quand je dors je bave ! C'est affreux !

-Owen !

-Quoi ?

-Tu trouve ça normal de crier à la mort pour me dire que tu baves ! Je vais te dire quelque chose d'important … Tout le monde s'en tape !

-Tu es trop méchante avec moi !

-Je sais, c'est pour que tu es encore une raison de vivre ! Bon je file, je dois aller bosser !

Raison de vivre, c'est bien ce qui me manque en ce moment ! Il semble qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul donneur de rein pour moi aux Etats Unis ! Et j'ai réussi à le louper! Ben oui il faut bien des boulets partout ! … Je rigole parce que je sais que mes minutes commencent à être contées, les jours passent et les effets secondaires de la dialyse commencent à s'accumuler : Crampes musculaire, pression artérielle basse, nausées, vomissements, difficultés respiratoires et avec une dialyse péritonéale le fait que je n'ai toujours pas d'infection est proche du miracle ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore longtemps … et à vrai dire, à quoi bon ! L'hôpital tourne très bien sans moi et personne ne m'attend… après réflexion je ferai peut être mieux de mourir …

* * *

><p>-Dr Webber !<p>

- ?

-Vous avez pensé à ma proposition ?

-Dr Altman, je vous l'ai dit et je vous le répète, au vu de vos liens de parenté, je ne devrai même pas vous laisser sur ce cas !

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

-NON ! Voilà votre réponse !

-Vous ne pou…

-Tant que l'état du docteur Hunt n'est pas critique, je m'y oppose !

-Vu son état il ne tiendra plus très longtemps et vous le savez très bien ! C'est quoi pour vous état critique ? Mort ?

Il ne répondit pas, il continua simplement sa route et fit mine de ne pas entendre.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour Dr Hunt ! Enfin … Bonsoir !<p>

-Dr Bailey ! Je vous ai déjà dit appelez-moi Owen !

-Oui … Owen ! Comment te sens-tu ? Et c'est Miranda !

-Comme d'habitude !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je pense qu'un pneu crevé est assez proche de mon état !

-Bon vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Euh… non…

-Dites-moi !

-Je suis en panne de livre, mais je ne veux pas demander à Teddy elle passe déjà 23 h de ses journées ici…

-Vous aimez quel type de livre ?

-Non… Miranda…

-Vous aimez quel type de livre ?!

-Policier ou vie courante…

-Bien ! Je vous amène ça pour demain, bonne nuit Dr… Owen !

-Bonne nuit Miranda !

Elle éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte, il ne me fallut pas une minute pour m'endormir.

-Lisy ?!

-Dr Bailey ?

-Comment va le Dr Hunt ?

-Vous ne venez pas de quitter sa chambre ?

-Je vous parle du point de vu d'une infirmière qui le voit toute la journée comme il est vraiment et pas comment il fait semblant d'être quand ses amis ou collègues sont dans la pièce !

-Il ne mange quasiment plus il n'y a que les compotes qui passent bien et parfois un quart de la soupe ….

-Il a perdu du poids ?

-Depuis quand ?

-La greffe ?

-7…

-Il a perdu 7 kg en 5 semaines …

-Oui…

-Il faut le remettre sous sonde alimentaire dès demain !

-Bien docteur Bailey.

-Merci Lisy ! Bonne soirée !

-Vous aussi Docteur.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit noire, l'hôpital est comme au ralenti, les bruits se tassent, le personnel parle moins fort, les lumières s'éteignent une à une laissant place aux ombres, le son répétitif de l'électrocardiogramme sera le seul à persister, le seul à vous rappeler que vous êtes vivant !<p>

Le bruit, le mouvement, les gens, tout s'arrête sauf dans un lieu, un lieu qui est mon domaine, les urgences ! Elle est la partie intemporelle et inratable de l'hôpital. Cette pièce à la capacité de repousser tous les silences qui vous étouffent, qui laissent les pensées prendre le dessus, qui laissent la peur prendre place en vous, qui laissent ce poids dans votre estomac et cette boule dans votre gorge après son passage, les urgences sont capable de chasser le temps qui nous ronge et la nuit qui appelle les larmes ….

Mais ce soir dans cette chambre je suis en tête à tête avec mon esprit prisonnier de mon passé, prisonnier de mon corps fait de lambeaux, se battant tant qu'il peut contre le silence et la nuit, contre ce temps qui ne fait que passer avec ses tic, tac, qui use les pyramides et emporte avec lui les mistrals gagnants ….

* * *

><p>-Bonjour !<p>

-Bonjour Lisy …

-Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous avez une petite mine !

-Cauchemars ! Ils m'ont eu !

-Voila votre petit déjeuner.

-Merci, mais je ne vais pas manger, je n'ai pas trop faim …

En réalité je ne sais pas si j'ai faim mais j'ai tellement la nausée que il ne me vient pas à l'idée d'approcher un aliment de mes lèvres.

-Dr Hunt si vous ne mangez pas tout votre plateau j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous remettre sous sonde d'alimentation ….

-Vous … Qui vous a donné cette ordre ?

-Le Dr Bailey, appuyé par le Dr Webber ….

-Vous pouvez me les bipper, maintenant !

-Oui..

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, et revint presque aussi rapidement.

-Il ne sont pas présent alors j'ai bippé le Dr Shepherd et le Dr Sloan , c'est la consigne du docteur Webber !

-Lisy , vous nous avez bipé ?

-Bonjour Docteur Shepherd ! Dr Sloan… Le Dr hunt souhaite parler au Dr Webber , et comme il n'est pas là je vous ai bipé, comme noté sur la consigne .

-Je vous remercie Lisy, vous pouvez y aller !

-Bin alors Owen on refuse son traitement ?

-Marc arrête de me parler comme a un bébé, le moment n'est pas fait pour rire !

-Ca va je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère !

-Owen quel est le problème ?

-Le problème ? Je suis en train de mourir à petit feu et le Dr Webber n'arrête pas de me fuir ! Depuis que le rein n'a pas pris je ne l'ai pas revu ! Ca fait 5 semaines ! et il ose me remettre sous sonde avec toute l'humiliation que je subis déjà sans même avoir la décence de venir me le dire lui même !

Mes cris résonnent dans tout l'étage, je suis hors de moi ! Toute ma souffrance se transforme en haine, la douleur qui me ronge en force , je sens une force inconnue et imprévisible me bruler au plus profond de moi; je me relève brusquement .

-écoute ! Ca va aller !

-Nous ça ne va pas aller ! Je ne compte pas passer ma vie, si on peu appeler ça une vie, à me décomposer dans ce lit ! Je ne veux pas passer mes dernières heures avec des tuyaux dans tous les orifices ! Je refuse d'être un bout de viande !

Pendant que je versais ma haine sur tout ce qui bougeait Teddy et le Dr Bailey sont arrivés. L'un en tenue de travail avec un air fatigué, l'autre en tenue civile les bras chargés de livres. Et dans le fond de cet attroupement je vois une forme reconnaissable se dessiner : le Dr Webber en chair et en os, un mélange de rage de haine de tristesse et de souffrance se créent en moi dégagent le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste.

Il reste là comme si de rien n'était, la rage me pousse à me lever, je pose alors mes deux pieds sur le carrelage froid, mais ce n'est qu'au moment où je lâche le lit pour m'avancer vers lui que je me souviens ne pas avoir posé le pied au sol depuis des semaines, la raison ? Mes crampes et ma pression artérielle basse … Ma tête commence à tourner, du au manque de pression mon sang ne va pas partout et est surtout en manque dans mon cerveau … Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre le sol, car je ne vais pas tarder à faire un malaise mais mon orgueil me pousse à continuer.

Personne ne bouge, mais tous leurs regards son fixés attendant le moment où je m'écroule !

Je sens le sang frapper mes joues comme des tambours, les gens se dédoublent et … et je … je commence à manquer … d'air et …

Ma tête heurta le sol en même temps que les livres que tenait Miranda.

Le carrelage est vraiment froid, mais cela fait du bien au mal de crane qui me scie la tête en deux .Je les vois tous s'agiter autour de moi, on me met sur le dos et chaque spécialiste ne regarde que ce qui le concerne, Teddy est au bords des larmes en prenant mon pouls, Bailey commence à regarder au niveau de mon cathéter, mais ce n'ai que quand Shepherd passe sa main sous ma tête que je sens ce liquide chaud… et merde, je saigne … En fait je m'en moque … L'air n'arrive même plus à mes poumons ….

Teddy se releva brusquement, non reste …

-C'est bon ca suffit ! Il est assez dans un état critique pour passer au plan B !

-Préparez le bloc !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Aurais-je encore droit a des petits mots gentils ?!<strong>

**Comme dit plus haut ce chapitre et l'avant dernier ... Aprés je souhaite finir la fiction Thogerther we can que je n'ai j'ai achevé (ce qui est, je vous l'accorde honteux ), mais aprés ces deux projets je n'ai pas de fiction en tête alors n'hésiter pas a me proposer des idées la meilleur ce transformera en fiction ;) **

**Mille bisous mes minimoi :) Love you !**


	7. Sauvetage ?

**Hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ...Je sais bien qu'il a était long a venir mais je souhaiter correctement la finir ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Je ne me souviens que de quelques moments… Le cerveau cet appareil extraordinaire a la capacité d'effacer certains moments comme pour nous permettre de moins souffrir !<p>

Le froid du bloc m'avait enveloppé comme le vent de décembre sait le faire dans les premiers jours ou la neige se met à tomber et où les chants de Noël s'élèvent doucement dans les rues de Seattle…

Je me rappelle néanmoins parfaitement, les yeux du docteur Webber plongeait dans les miens, il me semblait y avoir trouvé une once de regret, mais tous cela s'est vite dissipé comme un mirage lorsque le docteur Bailey est rentrée dans le bloc …

-On est prêt de l'autre côté.

-Dr Altman ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais m'occuper de récupérer le greffon et de le mettre dans la cage thoracique de votre ami, je vous fais confiance pour rester en vie !

-Pas de soucis ! Et je peux donc vous faire confiance pour sauver la vie d'Owen ?

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce d'un pas sur, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses mains, juste pour être sur qu'il ne tremblait pas !

Le Docteur Bailey s'empresse de s'approcher de la table d'opération froide sur laquelle j'étais couché :

-Teddy ! J'ai eu beaucoup trop de mes collègues sur cette table, je n'en n'ait jamais perdu un , alors promettez moi que cette journée restera dans les mémoires pour le nombre de vie sauvées et non le contraire !

-Je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux !

-Si vous êtes prête je le suis …

- Allons-y !

-Ben à toi de jouer …

-A plus tard Docteur Altman

Je me sentis partir doucement puis tout d'un coup ….

* * *

><p>-Dr Sheperd ?<p>

-Dr Webber! Ce crétin c'est fait un hématome extradural, je vais être obligé de le drainer vu la forte dose d'héparine que vous allez utiliser pour son rein ! Et je resterai durant toute l'opération pour être sur que ça ne continue pas à saigner et qu'il se transforme en légume avec un rein qui marche !

-Greg ?

-Il est profondément endormi !

-Dr Sheperd ?

-Bistouri, première incision.

* * *

><p>-Bistouri ! Première incision.<p>

Je pense que c'est et que ça restera le mot préféré des chirurgiens ! Bistouri ! C'est la classe ! En plus il n'y a que dans cette profession où tu peux te permettre de dire ça ! Je veux dire tu peux pas dans une boulangerie dire : « Farine ! »….

Des fois je m'amuse à me remémorer les moments avec Owen …. Et je pense qu'être sous anesthésie est un bon moment !

Nous nous connaissons depuis l'armée, je pense que ça nous à rapproché d'être la, au milieu des champs de batailles, dans le sang , les pleurs et les blessures… Et le soir que nous quatre, l'équipe médicale dans notre tente, un lieu presque calme, un peu hors du temps loin des bombes et des cadavres …

Ca me fait toujours de la peine quand je me dis que sur nous quatre seuls deux sont revenus… Ca a été dur le jour où il m'a dit que son service était terminé et qu'il allait travailler dans un hôpital dans une ville loin de moi et de nos souvenirs !

-Extraction du rein, prévenez le Dr Webber !

* * *

><p>-Allo ?... Oui… Merci ! Le Dr Bailey vient d'extraire le rein !<p>

-Fini ! Saignement contrôlé ! Vous en êtes ou ?

-Tout est prés pour accueillir le rein !

* * *

><p>-Que personne ne rigole ! Bon … Petit rein ! J'ai un grand service à te demander , il faut que tu sauves la vie de notre ami ! J'ai confiance en toi !<p>

Lorsque elle releva la tête tout le bloc s'était arrêté et la regardait avec de grand yeux ! Elle détourna son regard et le posa sur la jeune infirmière qui tenait le récipient.

-Allez-y !

-Bien Docteur !

Elle finit sont travail de façon appliquée et concentrée comme toujours, une fois tout bien refermé elle retira ses gants et son masque puis s'approcha de moi et posa une main douce sur mon front, caressant avec tendresse mes cheveux …

-Bien joué Teddy ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie, maintenant à toi de faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour toi ! Moi je m'occupe de lui jusqu'à ton total rétablissement !

Docteur Bailey si seulement je pouvais vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante !

-Amenez la en salle de réveil et bipez moi dès qu'elle l'est ! Je la remonterai dans sa chambre !

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser mes yeux sur le cathéter qui sortait de la boite crânienne de mon collègue comme si le fait que je l'ai retiré le ferait saigner à nouveau !<p>

Le Dr Webber était lui aussi d'une concentration hors norme , personne n'osait bouger comme si le moindre son pouvait rompre sa concentration ….

Mais le pire moment restera celui ou il retira ses mains du rein et dit : « relancer la vascularisation »

Je n'osai même plus respirer et commencer à me demander comme on allait annoncer à Teddy que ça n'avait pas marché, et à Owen ? Quelle autre solution existait ? Quand le rein s'est coloré … Je relâcha alors la respiration coincée dans ma gorge jusque la et fixa ce rein tout neuf en train de battre au rythme de son cœur ! Je crois même que j'ai versé une larme !

On put voir une trace de soulagement dans les yeux du docteur Webber mais bien sur il ne dit rien … Aa… L'orgueil des hommes !

Il plaça le pansement, verifia une dernière fois le drain avant de retirer ses gants et de lancer nonchalamment : « vous serez gentil de lui mettre la sonde d'alimentation avant qu'il ne se réveille ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire !

-Bien joué Owen tu l'as fait ! Cette phrase pleine de joie et d'espérance pour la suite quitta ma gorge comme un cri de victoire !

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas qui est la personne qui a décrété qu'il fallait mettre du blanc sur tous les murs des hôpitaux mais c'est un crétin !<p>

La lumière blanche éclaire les murs blancs, m'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un spot de cinéma dans la tête !

-Owen ?

-Dr …hum hum …Bailey … hum ?

-Buvez un peu d'eau, doucement !

Le liquide froid me brule la gorge …Mais me fait un bien fou !

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Teddy vous a sauvé la vie !

-Pardon ?

-Vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

Il me fallu quelques secondes pour tout me remémorer

-J'ai fait un malaise, elle a quitté la pièce, j'ai perdu connaissance…

-Elle vous a donné son rein, vous êtes guéri, même s'il faudra faire toute votre vie attention vous êtes guéri !

Je sens chaque battement de mon cœur et je peux m'imaginer son trajet jusqu'à son rein, enfin … mon rein ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire …

-Miranda ! Je veux aller la voir !

-Non ! Vous avez subis une lourde intervention tous les deux, alors vous êtes consignés en chambre !

-Mais…

-Et ne vous amusez pas à vous lever ! Je vous attache !

-Dr Bailey ? Une dernière chose !

-Oui bien sur ?

-Qui m'a remis la sonde alimentaire histoire que je prépare un plan machiavélique pour me venger !

-Le Docteur Sheperd sur les ordres du docteur Webber !

-Dr Bailey ?

-Ouiii….. !

-Merci !

-Information non valide !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je ne vous réponds plus tant que vous ne m'appelez pas Miranda ! Bonne nuit Owen !

-Bonne nuit Miranda ….

Je ferme mes yeux mais mon sourire persiste … Maintenant il me reste à me reposer et…. Derek tu vas morfler !

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ca vous a plus, et que vous garderai des bons souvenirs de cette fiction! Laisser des petits comentaires ca fais toujours trés plaisir ! Mille bisous et a bientôt j'espere sur une autre fiction ! <strong>

**Noubliez pas, je vous propose de me donner des idées pour une toute novelle fiction, la meilleur sera rédiger ;) A trés vite !**


End file.
